The present invention relates to an improved securing tape for securing an object to a foreign body and more particularly a securing tape in the form of a bandage for securing a dressing to a patient and a securing tape for securing a medical device, such as tubing, a catheter, an intravenous needle, or the like, to a patient's skin or to another support.
By way of background, in my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,700 and 5,098,399 and my pending application Ser. No. 834,583, filed Feb. 12, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,523 various embodiments of securing tapes were fabricated of single pieces of tape and had tabs which were of double thickness and thus required a relatively large amount of tape from which they were formed. In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,401 and in application Ser. No. 08/140,232, filed Oct. 20, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,639 securing tapes are disclosed which have base portions and tabs of single thickness and thus utilize less tape material. The present invention is an improvement over the last-mentioned type of securing tape.